Transformers Prime: Seeker Manor
by Kingstriker
Summary: Prime Universe. When Starscream is given the keys to his cousin's mansion, he allows his friends Soundwave and Shockwave to live with him there. But as problems occur and Starscream feels helpless, he can always count on the author himself to come help. Join Starscream as he battles through crazy friends, humiliating moments and even...MY WRATH! He-he!
1. Chapter 1: New Place

Transformers Prime: Seeker Manor

_**What started out as a crazy one-shot turned into a longer story. This came from a dream I had one night, and I have trying to figure out how to put it into a story. This will have a mix of G1, Animated and the movies but will mainly focus on Prime universe. And yes, the more Transformers I watch, the more crazy dreams or thoughts I have. Hope this goes over well.**_

_**Setting: Cybertron-no war**_

_**City: Iacon**_

_**Continuity: Prime**_

_**Mixes: G1, Animated, and Movies**_

_**Main Characters: Starscream (Prime) Soundwave (Prime) Shockwave (Animated) Bumblebee (Prime) Optimus (Prime) Megatron (Prime) Others (G1, Animated and movies)**_

* * *

Chapter 1: New Place

"Now Starscream, I want you to keep this place under control from now on. I mean it!" Dreadwing said holding the keys in front of his cousin.

"I promise I will, you can trust me Dreadwing!" Starscream said with puppy-dog optics.

"Now I've heard that your two friends are eager to check the place out!" Dreadwing said.

"Soundwave and Shockwave? Oh yeah they have!" Starscream said. "I will keep them out of trouble!"

"We'll be in touch and I will check by sometime!" Dreadwing said before transforming and taking off.

Starscream waved goodbye as he gripped the keys to the large mansion behind him. Once Dreadwing was out of sight, his two best friends came by.

"Hey Starscream did you get the keys?" Shockwave asked, his big red optic squinting.

"You bet!" Starscream said swinging them in front of his friends.

Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave have been best friends since sparklings. They were known to act pretty crazy around each other. They had great respect for their other friend Bumblebee but disappointed that he wasn't a seeker like them. Upon entering the hotel-like mansion, they were amazed by all the advanced rooms and objects placed in different locations. It looked like a hotel from inside, a large one.

"Nice place!" Soundwave said.

"Ooh, is everything big in here?" Shockwave asked.

"Yep, everything from here to the ceiling!" Starscream said simply pointing one long claw up.

"And...it's all yours?" Soundwave asked.

"I think you mean...ours!" Starscream said with a huge grin.

"HOLY PRIMUS! WE SHOULD BE ROOMATES!" Shockwave said bouncing up and down excitedly.

"That's what I was thinking!" Soundwave said.

_**AFTER A COMPLETE SEARCH THROUGH THE **__**HOUSE...**_

"And finally this is where I'll be staying!" Starscream said opening his door.

"No fair, you get the biggest room!" Shockwave whined.

"Yeah, because I'm the owner!" Starscream sneered crossing his arms.

"Plan on inviting anyone over?" Soundwave asked.

"Mabye, besides Kingstriker!" Starscream shrugged.

"Kingstriker?" Shockwave asked.

Starscream points to screen!

"Oh!"

"Besides him, I may let people pay me to rent a room since their like 10 different bedrooms in this place." Starscream smirked just thinking about all the money.

"Well mabye we should start asking around!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah...let's...

**DING DONG!**

"Who could that be?" Starscream asked walking down to the front door.

When Starscream opened the door, there was Bumblebee standing there looking happy.

"Bumblebee! Buddy! How's it been?" Starscream asked leaning against the door.

"Pretty good, I heard you got the mansion!" Bumblebee said.

"Who told you?"

"Him!" Bumblebee points to screen.

"Dang it Kingstriker don't tell everybody yet!" Starscream snarled.

Kingstriker: My bad!

"And when you get here, please don't show up as a human, come as...I don't know...a drone like in the show!" Starscream suggested.

Kingstriker: Already had that planned.

"Oh...anyways...Bumblebee...do you uh...want a room here? There's plenty available!" Starscream offered.

"Really? Awesome!" Bumblebee said hopping up and down.

"Just remember, tell anyone else without my permission and you will have to suffer from these!" Starscream held up his claws in a threatening way.

"He-he...sure thing!" Bumblebee said nervously and left.

"Kids!" Starscream chuckled and rolled his optics.

"Hey Screamer!" Came a voice!

"GAH!" Starscream turns around, backs up frantically and smashes into the screen cracking it.

Kingstriker was standing near the porch in a vehicon body. He chuckles as Starscream recovers.

"Not cool Striker!" Starscream snarled. "Wait, so how are you telling this now?"

"I have my ways!" Kingstriker says in an evily laugh.

"You better not make this story insane and give me bad luck!" Starscream demanded.

"I don't know...expect some Family Guy references and mabye even a South Park reference here and there!" Kingstriker said before walking inside.

"Primus!" Starscream face-palms.

"Is this red energon I see?" Shockwave's voice could be heard.

"AHHH! MY RED ENERGON DON'T YOU DARE!" Starscream yells running back in and tackling Shockwave who was just about to reach for the red energon sitting on Starscream's berth.

Starscream was now worrying what other troubles could happen now that he owned the mansion. Only one little piece of him slightly regrets the decesion! He felt like he was babysitting a bunch of sparklings. Wimp.

"I HEARD THAT!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**As you can see here, I've gone completely insane. BUT IT'S WORTH IT HAHAHA! Oh this story will be fun. Especially since I'm in it. Let me know what you guys think and I will continue. Please excuse my presence in the story as I will appear constantly to help out. **

**Starscream: GIVE ME BACK MY RED ENERGON!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Soundwave: He has gone insane!**

**Shockwave: Logically!**


	2. Chapter 2: BIRD IS THE FRAGGING WORD

_**I'm back and coming in fast! Time to check in on Starscream to see how life is. I bet it's chaotic...depends on how I make it.**_

_**Starscream: I'M WARNING YOU!**_

_**Me: I'm soooo scared!**_

_**Starscream: (Extends claws)**_

_**Me: Nice try!**_

_**Soundwave: Uh...we got a problem!**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Soundwave: Shockwave found the "Surfin Bird" CD!**_

_**Me: Scrap!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: BIRD IS THE FRAGGING WORD

Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave are sitting at the large kitchen table drinking energon. Shockwave is also reading the newspaper. He seems confused.

"Hmm, that's strange!" Shockwave said flipping a page.

"What?" Soundwave asked.

"I thought that would be big news!" Shockwave said flipping another page.

"What big news?"

"There's seems to be something missing, a certain piece of music, but I can't put my claw on it!" Shockwave said putting down the newspaper.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Soundwave said getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh have you not heard, I thought everyone had heard!"

"Heard what?"

"SOUNDWAVE DON'T!"

Shockwave jump off of chair and begins dancing.

"A-well-a-bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word. A-well-a-bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word! A-well-a-bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word. A-well-a-bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word. SOUNDWAVE, don't' you know, about the bird, well-a-Shockwave's going to tell you about the bird. A-well-a-bird, bird, b-birds the word. A-well-a-bird-SUUUUUUUR-FIIIIIIN' BIIIIIIIIIIIRD, Bbbbbbbbbbbbbadsdfojksfikehn sfjhndkffjsdajkldvhajsvgklsh sijhvuisdyhnibuyituyotiwytyt arjtrfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

**SYSTEM CRASH! SHUTDOWN ENABLED!**

Soundwave leaps from table to check on him.

"OH MY GOD SHOCKWAVE YOU OKAY?"

**SYSTEM ONLINE! START UP ENABLED!**

"Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-oomow-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-oomow-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-oomow-mow-mow!"

Starscream slowly raises his rocket launcher to his mouth. Kingstriker, in a vehicon body, runs over and tackles Shockwave forcing him to stop.

"Alright, you had your fun, give me that disc!" Kingstriker says taking it from him the record player nearbye and smashing it against a wall breaking it.

"Thank you, now then, what should we do today?" Starscream asked.

"Indoor swimming pool?" Soundwave asked.

"Nah, did that yesterday!" Starscream said.

"Video games?" Shockwave asked.

"Nah, mabye later!" Starscream rolled his optics.

"You're boring us!" Soundwave said slumping over his chair.

"How are you bored if you're in one of the greatest mansions in Iacon?" Starscream asked.

"Beats me!" Soundwave shrugged.

"Oh by the way, one of my friend's came by earlier and wanted me to give you these to answer back." Kingstriker said giving them each one letter. "There from Prodigal The Son."

Starscream reads his first

Letter #1: Yo Scream! Just so you know, I think you should get a career as a comedian, your so funny! By the way, how are your trine brothers doing?

"Interesting, well I have to say I'm glad you find me humerous. It's about time someone thinks I'm funny!" (Glares at the Waves) As for my brothers, I heard they live together in a house and have a very wealthy life. Don't hear from them much. I bet they're jealous about this mansion." Starscream smirks as he writes down everything he says in his own letter.

Shockwave reads his next.

Letter #2: Is it really logical to accept an invite to a place you've never heard of and/or been to before? And have you had any arguments with Lugnut about who's a better friend to Megatron?

"I trust Starscream to keep his word about everything being fine. But if there's one thing about Starscream, is that he can be very sneaky when it comes to pranks or crazy ideas. Now Megatron was a hard person to befriend, but now I'm a good friend to Megatron, and that dimwitted Lugnut better watch his back or else. While he may not be in Transformers Prime, I'm sure Megatron has unfortunately found a friend in him somehow!" Shockwave sighs as he writes down his words.

Finally Soundwave read his.

Letter #3: You are epic! What do you do every day? Are you a clerk like Orion?

"Well besides residing here in the mansion, I infact do help out as a clerk with Orian but we have different shifts which is why I'm not there right now! It's pretty fun and Orian always has interesting things to talk about." Soundwave said writing down his own letter.

"By the way Screamer, Prodigal The Son wants to let you know that it's in advisable to sleep alone!" Kingstriker adds.

Starscream's left optic twitches several times before he looks at the Wave's who look back at him waving for some reason. Starscream turns back around with a face that meant "What have I done?".

"Now then, I got to deliver this last letter to Megatron down the street, I heard he has another gladiator fight to get to!" Kingstriker said. "And please behave, since the story will not be on you guys right now, STAY FUCKING CALM!"

"Relax, what could happen?" Starscream smirks.

Kingstriker face-palms but claws himself in the process.

"OW! I'm not used to these yet!" Kingstriker says leaving the mansion.

**DOWN THE BLOCK...**

Kingstriker knocks on Megatron's door who opens it seemingly happy.

"Hello Megatronus. I was wondering if you had time to read this and write back for my friend!" Kingstriker asked giving him the letter.

Letter #4: How goes the fighting Gladiator? I don't suppose you battled with an Ick-Yak before have you? What was it like down in the mines of Tarn, Kolkular and Kaon?

"Fighting in the arenas has been very grand and exciting. All the energon taken from me is worth it. I never expect to come out of an arena without some damage. While I've heard of an Ick-Yak, I've never actually fought one yet. For the mines, it was dreadful, the conditions, the merciless enforcers and the agonizing work, all horrible." Megatron finishes as he writes down a letter.

"Thank you Megatronus for your cooperation. And now I can send these to Prodigal The Son." Kingstriker said walking back to the mansion where hopefully the place is still intact.

As Kingstriker walks inside the mansion, he is met with a reindeer looking mech to the face and they tumble out the house.

"GET OFF!" Kingstriker growls.

"I DEMAND YOU FIX SURFIN' BIRD!"

"NEVER!"

"DO IT!"

"Primus, why did Starscream ever aquire that CD?" Kingstriker said.

"FIX IT!"

"WHY DO YOU LIKE IT SO MUCH?"

"IT'S AWESOME AND ADDICTING!"

"GET OFF ME NOW!"

"MAKE ME!"

Bumblebee walks by with a few suitcases ready to move in! He stares awkwardly at the situation.

"Giggity!" Bumblebee said.

"Ugh, I think I'll leave for a bit!" Kingstriker said and disappeared back to reality.

"DAMN IT!" Shockwave snarled falling to the ground.

"So...can I move in?" Bumblebee asked.

Shockwave justs gives him the death stare and Bumblebee quickly walks past him inside. Inside, Starscream and Soundwave were busy destroying the rest of the CD and dumping it in the trash can.

"Phew! Think Shockwave will find out?" Starscream asked.

"Uh...Starscream?" Soundwave said pointing a shaky claw at the front door.

There in front of them was a very pissed off Shockwave with his fists clenched.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be!" Shockwave growled.

Bumblebee stays in his new room as what sounded like a brawl downstairs. He laughs at this and texts Orion about what's happening. Just then, Kingstriker appears back in vehicon form.

"You know Bumblebee, we should tape this!"

"Good idea!"

"OW, OOF, AHH, UGH! KINGSTRIKER WHY ARE YOU TORMENTING ME...OW!" Starscream whails.

"Like I said last time, I've gone insane!" Kingstriker laughs evily. "But don't worry, I believe next time you will be perfectly fine! If I decide to find Shockwave something more interesting than "Surfin' Bird".

"You mean this?" Bumblebee pulls out a hammer that looks similar to Ultra Magnus's hammer from Animated.

"OOH! A HAMMER! GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Shockwave starts running towards Bee on all fours.

"Nevermind!" Kingstriker face-palms clawing himself again. "OW! SCRAP THAT HURT!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Soundwave: What did I do?**_

_**Me: Not stop Shockwave from singing!**_

_**Bumblebee: I found it quite funny!**_

_**Starscream: You weren't even there!**_

_**Bumblebee: As far as you know!**_

_**Shockwave: (Holding Hammer) Can I please smash someone with this?**_

_**Me: Like who?**_

_**Shockwave: Lugnut!**_

_**Soundwave: He's not even here!**_

_**Lugnut: Finally I found my way here!**_

_**All: LUGNUT? GET HIM!**_

_**Lugnut: AAAHHHHH WRONG SHOW!**_


	3. Chapter 3: DAMN THESE NEW STAIRS

_**Starscream: Oh my head! My whole body actually!**_

_**Soundwave: Thanks a lot Shockwave!**_

_**Shockwave: Hey, you two destroyed Surfin' Bird!**_

_**Me: Blame Starscream, it was his disc!**_

_**Starscream: Whatever! At least Lugnut is gone now!**_

_**Bumblebee: The only problem now is that Shockwave has been playing with that hammer!**_

_**Shockwave: (Swings Hammer missing Bumblebee) AND IT'S ALL MINE!**_

_**Bumblebee: Watch it, Kingstriker stop him!**_

_**Kingstriker: Ugh, I'll see what I can do...**_

* * *

Chapter 3: DAMN THESE NEW STAIRS!

Shockwave wakes up one morning figuring out what to do. As he walks towards the steps to go down to the kitchen, he slips and falls painfully.

"YAH! AH! OW! OW! OOF! UGH! **BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEP!"**

**BOOM!**

"STARSCREAM WHAT THE HELL?" Shockwave snarls.

Starscream came out of the kitchen and gasped in horror.

"OH MY GOD SHOCKWAVE YOU OKAY?"

"What's on the stairs?" Shockwave growled.

"I think someone's been leaking oil! Look!" Starscream pointed to all the oil on the stairs.

"That's strange! But who's been leaking?" Shockwave asked brushing himself off. "It's just you, me and...Soundwave!"

Soundwave was reading the newspaper when the other two come in confused.

"Uh...what's wrong?" Soundwave asked.

"Have you been leaking oil on the stairs?" Starscream asked.

"Primus no! Why would I do that?" Soundwave asked looking at the oil on the stairs.

"Well, someone had too!" Shockwave said. "Was it you Kingstriker?"

Kingstriker: NO! WHY WOULD IT BE ME? I'M WRITING THIS THING!

"Alright, alright dude chill!" Starscream said.

"Anyways, we need to find whoever did this last night! I guess someone broke in last night!" Starscream wondered.

"Oh please, if someone broke in, we would immediately know!" Shockwave said.

"He's right, we placed a few alarms around the mansion and none of them went off!" Soundwave said.

"Come on Soundwave, we know you did it!" Shockwave said.

"ME? HOW?" Soundwave said. "IT MAY HAVE BEEN YOU!"

"He's right, I heard you getting some energon late at night!" Starscream said.

"It could have been Lazerbeak!" Shockwave accused.

"CHIRP! CHIRP!" Lazerbeak yelled in anger.

"Come on, someone just confess before this takes all day!" Starscream groaned.

"NO!" Shockwave and Soundwave snarled.

Starscream could sense the tension between the brothers as they gave each other angry looks despite Soundwave's face being hidden behind his visor.

"Alright guys stop! Let's worry about it later!" Starscream rolled his optics and the three seperated to go somewhere else.

Shockwave went back to his room looking through a large box he had stored under his berth. He was looking for an energon cube he left stashed for later and right now he really needed it. He grumbled to himself.

"Pfft! Soundwave thinks I did it! Yeah right! Like I would spill wasted oil and get myself tripped." Shockwave grumbles as he finds the cube.

After drinking the rest of it, he simply walks out confused about something. He was too busy thinking to see how close to the stairs he was.

"Hey Starscream, does the elevator work because I haven't tried it yet-AAAAAHH! OW! OH! OW! UGH! NGH! **BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEEEP! BLEEP! BLEEEEEEP!" BOOM! **"DAMN IT!"

"Dude, Shockwave you got to stop that!" Starscream said walking over.

"I AM NOT TRYING THE ELEVATOR!" Shockwave snarls.

"Why not, Soundwave tried it. It's fine!" Starscream assured.

Soundwave pops out of the elevator behind Starscream and walks over to see the banged up Shockwave.

"Tonight, one of us needs to be watching any signs of trouble. Only then will we find who did it...Shockwave!" Soundwave sneered.

"WHY YOU-"

Starscream got in between them and pushed them away.

"What is with you two?" Stasrscream asked getting very annoyed.

"HE DID IT!" Both mechs yelled.

"Ugh, Kingstriker can you solve this?" Starscream asked.

Kingstriker: Meh, this is your problem!

"OH COME ON!" Starscream groaned.

Kingstriker: At least Shockwave didn't fall down all the steps in the mansion. After all this place has 3 floors.

"Mabye we can get Wheeljack (G1) to bring in new stairs!" Soundwave suggested.

"Uh...don't you remember last time he made something. He made an exploding pie and blew up Bikini Bottom." Starscream said.

(Pie explosion scene from the Spongebob episode "Dying for Pie" is shown)

"Oh yeah, well...hey where did Shockwave go?" Soundwave looked around.

They see Shockwave had gotton back up the stairs. Well he used the rocket boosters in his feet.

"What are you doing?" Starscream asked.

"Going to my room, screw you guys!" Shockwave snarled leaving.

"Did he ever try sandpaper?" Starscream asked.

"Nope!" Soundwave said.

"I have an idea! We need to test the stairs with someone else."

"You?"

"HELL NO! Let's try Orion!"

"Fine, but if I get Orion's bad side, I'm kicking your ass!"

**AFTER A FEW TRIES AT CONVINCING ORION TO COME OVER...**

"So I just go down these stairs?" Orion asked seeing himself standing on front of the third floor steps.

"Yeah, just be careful!" Starscream yelled from the bottom.

Just for causion, Orion rubbed sandpaper on his feet before slowly stepping onto the first step.

"Hey, I think they are-AAAAAHHHHH! OOF! PRIMUS! AH! OW! OW! OW! **BLEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEP!" BOOM!**

However, when Optimus gets to the second steps, he runs into Shockwave who is attempting the elevator and they both crash inside the elevator. At the bottom floor, they fall out in front of the other two.

"Wow!" Soundwave said.

"GET OFF ME ORION!" Shockwave snarled.

When he did, Shockwave transformed into a H-tank and started firing.

"RUN!" Starscream yelled.

That night after fixing up everything destroyed, Starscream stayed on watch near the stairs. He had been standing there for at least an hour and was very tired. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He looked around but saw nobody. Suddenly, a flash of red, blue and green flew by while dropping oil on the stairs.

"WHO'S THERE!" Starscream snarled.

He took one wrong step and-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OH! **BLEEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" BOOM!**

The other two rush down the stairs to see three unexpected guys.

"WHAT THE FRAG! THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS?"

The Rowdyruff Boys (new hair version) laughed while Brick (red one) was holding the oil can.

"Nice job boys!" Brick laughed.

"That was awesome!" Butch (green one) said.

"They totaly fell for it!" Boomer (blue one) said.

"HOW DID THEY-" Starscream is cut off by Kingstriker materializing into a vehicon body.

"I made a deal with them to let them prank you once. They're my good friends!" Kingstriker said.

"Seriously?" Shockwave snarled.

"Relax you reindeer looking runt!" Brick laughed. "It was only a joke!"

"UGH! I'M GOING TO BED!" Shockwave stomped off!

"NO FAIR!" Starscream snarled.

"Fair to me! It was hilarious!" Soundwave said.

"Can I go home now?" Orion asked.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Shockwave: What am I? Some comic relief?**_

_**Me: Yeah!**_

_**Shockwave: UGH!**_

_**Brick: That was awesome!**_

_**Boomer: Yeah!**_

_**Butch: Seeing robots in pain is the best!**_

_**Starscream: I'd like to see you try that again!**_

_**Soundwave: They probably will!**_

_**Orion: Seriously can I go home?**_

_**Me: Sure why not!**_

_**Shockwave: I'm going back to bed!**_

_**Brick: Reindeer looking runt!**_

_**Shockwave: I HEARD THAT!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Wave Rumble

_**Soundwave: ...**_

_**Shockwave: ...**_

_**Me: What's wrong with them?**_

_**Starscream: Apparently they hate each other after blaming one another for that stair incident! Now they won't talk to each other.**_

_**Me: Need help?**_

_**Bumblebee: I think Starscream can handle anything.**_

_**Starscream: Exactly! I will take care of this...I hope!**_

_**Me: Sure you will!**_

_**Starscream: I have a plan!**_

_**Shockwave: FRAGGER!**_

_**Soundwave: PUNK!**_

_**Me: Victor Sigma!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Wave Rumble

Starscream lied in his bed one morning thinking about his future. He had the mansion, he has his friends staying with him. Why was this becoming so difficult? Mabye he wasn't cut out for living in mansions. He felt like he was babysitting a bunch of sparklings right now. Not a word was said from the other two. But Bumblebee would often check on them.

"Primus! How will I go on?" Starscream asked himself as he rolled around on his berth. "I need a break!"

He could hear Shockwave moving around in his room as if looking for something. Then he could hear Soundwave doing something with his tentacles. Despite the noises being so silent, it made Starscream growl as if it was really loud right beside him. He finally caught a break when the doorbell rang. Starscream jumped out of bed, down the fixed stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Screamer!" Kingstriker said happily.

"Kingstriker? But I told you I can handle everything!" Starscream protested blocking his way.

"Really? You're doing a good job of it!" Kingstriker said.

"Ugh, what exactly do you want?" Starscream asked twitching his left optic.

"My friend Prodigal The Sun wanted you and Shockwave to read these messages and write back to him in a letter!" Kingstriker said handing him a letter.

"What's that package for?" Starscream said seemingly interested.

"Shockwave...it's a surprise!" Kingstriker said stepping into the mansion.

Starscream sat at the kitchen table and read the message.

Message #1: Looks like it wasn't such a bad idea to come here after all eh scream? But knowing you, you're not gonna quit! Keep on going!

Starscream smirked at this and rubbed his claws together in thought before writing back.

"Yes...I will keep going! I promised Dreadwing I'll keep this mansion standing and I plan to do that with pride and honor. No matter the problems up ahead. So far, nothing had stopped me. No annoying Waves, slippery stairs, music...or even Kingstriker can stop me!" Starscream said not realizing he said the last part outloud.

Kingstriker: I can hear you!

"Whoops!" Starscream said smiling nervously.

Meanwhile, Shockwave recieved a knock at the door!

"WHO IS IT?" Shockwave snarled.

"Kingstriker, got something for ya!" Kingstriker said still holding the package.

When Shockwave opened the door, he was surprised to see the box. He looked from the box to the author several times.

"What's that?" Shockwave asked.

"Yours, and a little letter to go with that!" Kingstriker said. "Curtousy of Prodigal The Son."

Message #2: Seriously? What have you got against Orion? How about something to cheer you up! Here is a new surfin bird cd! Better hide it from the others though...MAJOR WARNING FOR YOU SHOCKWAVE! If you go hunting for lugnut with that hammer, beware his thermonuclear!

Shockwave was surprised, nervous and excited at the same time.

"Well, I was always jealous of Orion since he seems to know more about logic than me! Kinda makes me mad! As for Lugnut's thermonuclear, I assure you that I can handle anything he's throws at me! That hammer will pound his head into scrap! And finally...HELL YEAH! AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW YEAH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Shockwave hugs the box tightly. "Aw who am I kidding?"

Shockwave reaches through the screen and grabs Prodigal The Sun and Kingstriker into a death hug. Fortunately we survive and Prodigal The Sun is put back through the screen and Kingstriker is put back in his room.

"OW! Thanks...uh...Shockwave!" Kingstriker said rubbing his back.

Shockwave closes his door and starts dancing silently in his room! Later on, Starscream had decided to end this feud here and now before things got out of hand. He missed it when the two got along. But why should he suffer, this was his house and he made the rules. That's when he snapped.

"SHOCKWAVE! SOUNDWAVE! HALLWAY IMMEDIATELY!" Starscream's voice rung through the mansion.

Shockwave and Soundwave exited their rooms only to spot each other. The two growled at each other before Starscream came out and stood between them.

"Let's go over a few things right here, RIGHT NOW!" Starscream demanded.

This got both mech's attention and they stayed silent.

"Now then, I am sick and tired of your little fued. And it will NOT go on any longer. You two are making me tired and stressed out. I MAKE THE RULES! So help me if you don't make up by the time I get back from talking with Orion, I will deal with this problem PERSONALLY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Starscream snarled as he shoved the two closer despite the low growls coming from the brother's audios. "YOU TWO WILL STAY IN THESE SPOTS UNTIL YOU APOLAGIZE TO EACH OTHER AND BUMBLEBEE WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!" Starscream snarled and shoved them closer.

The two mechs were now right in front of each other with their feet nearly touching. They just looked at each other with very angry looks and clenched fists. Bumblebee walked into the hallway and stood a few a feet away. Starscream transformed and flew out of the mansion leaving Bumblebee with a very bad situation. Shockwave and Soundwave just stared at each other. Bumblebee was feeling very unconfortable. He felt more disturbed when the two brothers looked at him. Bumblebee knew the brothers were telling him to go away! Bumblebee left for his room and Lazerbeak detached from Soundwave since he didn't want to be involved. The two turned their look back to each other.

"You think your so clever! Blaming me of all people!" Shockwave sneered.

"You deserve to be blamed! Because blaming me is a big mistake!" Soundwave sneered back.

"You think me getting hurt is funny, I bet it would be funny if I crack your visor!" Shockwave snarled.

"I'd like to see you try you illogical scrap-heap!"

"ILLOGICAL SCRAP-HEAP! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK! SHOCKWAVE SUPERIOR...SOUNDWAVE INFERIOR!"

"THAT'S IT FRAGGER!"

Soundwave's visor showed a picture of a boxing bell and it rung three times before he tackled Shockwave starting a brawl. They punched, clawed and kicked each other violently. Bumblebee and Lazerbeak silenced the noise by putting on headphones and listening to loud music. The brothers wrestled around for a minute on the floor before Shockwave got up and ran up to the third floor to grab a few boxes they kept up there and threw them down at Soundwave who dodged them. Soundwave's tentacles snatched Shockwave's legs and threw him back down to him.

Soundwave retreated to his room with Shockwave right on his tail. Soundwave jumped on his bed and tossed books, empty energon cubes and other things at Shockwave who got hit a few times but blocked others. Shockwave eventually made his way closer to Soundwave and wrestled him down to the floor where he threw Soundwave back into the hallway. This time Shockwave went to his room where he started throwing wrenches, guns and ammo at Soundwave who only dodged a few. Soundwave attempted to snatch him again, but Shockwave jumped up and tackled him out of the room as they rolled into a big ball of metal.

They eventually seperated and Soundwave delivered blow after blow to Shockwave's face as they fist-fought into the bathroom where things got interesting. Soundwave tackled Shockwave into the tub where he turned on the hot water burning Shockwave who screamed. Shockwave turned on the cold water and wrestled around with Soundwave in the tub. Soundwave grabbed the soap and threw it at him. Soon the amount of bubbles was covering the two brothers and the whole fight. Shockwave grabbed the curtains and ripped them down in an attempt to cover Soundwave's view. Finally after a covered up brawl, Shockwave emerged from the tub but Soundwave tackled Shockwave towards the toilet and decided to dunk Shockwave's face inside and flush. Shockwave screamed again and kicked Soundwave into the wall. Soundwave retreated out of the bathroom and towards the stairs where he looked back to see a very enraged Shockwave running to him.

Shockwave tackled Soundwave down the stairs and they rolled into the living room where Soundwave grabbed a sofa pillow. Shockwave's claws made a sharp sound effect as he unclenched his fists. He swiped at Soundwave and ended up clawing the sofa, walls and curtains in the process of getting past Soundwave's pillow. Soundwave hit him over the head a few times before knocking him into a wall. The one thing they were trying not to damage was the 100 inch TV. Shockwave finally got past the pillow and punched Soundwave into the kitchen. Soundwave flew into the kitchen table and broke it. He decided to start simply throwing everything at Shockwave. Shockwave deflected all the knives, chairs, pans and pots with his claws. Soundwave jumped from off a counter and drop-kicked Shockwave to the ground. He picked him up and threw the mech down the stairs leading to the basement, a huge basement in fact. Shockwave got up and looked up at Soundwave who stood at the top of the stairs. Shockwave signaled Soundwave to come down at him. Soundwave nodded once and jumped all the stairs to tackle Shockwave and start another fist-fight. Nothing was actually in the basement as they never used it. They landed blow after blow to each other until one of them would get knocked out. After 5 brutal minutes, their final blows to each other abruptly stopped everything. Soundwave punched Shockwave directly in the optic and Shockwave smashed through Soundwave's visor punching his face in the process. They landed on the ground with Soundwave on top making him the winner. They were exhausted...

"Uh...ugh...Shockwave...I can't...go on like this!" Soundwave panted too tired to get off his brother.

"Yeah...I know! I'm sorry for blaming you!" Shockwave panted too tired to get Soundwave off.

"I'm sorry too! Oh man! You okay?"

"Yeah...you?"

"Yeah...besides...I think we lost enough energon already!"

They got up severely battered and bruised. But they were happy again and hugged. Until they realized how much damage to the mansion they made.

"Uh...think Starscream will be okay?" Shockwave asked.

"Sure...why wouldn't he?" Soundwave said.

"WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED TO THE MANSION?" Starscream snarled as he appeared in the basement surprisingly.

"Uh...Starscream we can explain!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah...uh...Bumblebee did it!" Shockwave asked nervously.

Starscream gritted his teeth and extended his claws. Soundwave and Shockwave nervously backed into a wall.

"I see you two...made up! Good! Now I get to FORGIVE YOU! KINGSTRIKER SHUT YOUR OPTICS!"

Kingstriker didn't close his optics while Starscream gave the Waves a piece of his mind...a painful piece!

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Soundwave: (In pain) Ow! I guess we deserved that!**_

_**Shockwave: (In pain) Yeah...oh my antenna's are going to be sore tomorrow!**_

_**Starscream: Thanks Kingstriker for fixing the house!**_

_**Me: No problem!**_

_**Soundwave: Can you fix us?**_

_**Me: Mabye...**_

_**Shockwave: Please?**_

_**Starscream: Not now, let them suffer more!**_

_**Bumblebee: That was hilarious!**_

_**Lazerbeak: Chirp chirp!**_

_**Bumblebee: So...you guys thinking of a round 2?**_

_**Shockwave and Soundwave: (Growl at Bumblebee)**_

_**Shockwave: Oh there will be a round 2...WHERE WE POUND YOU!**_

_**Bumblebee: (Gulps)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Bumble Pain

_**Me: Well, a few things have been getting out of hand for awhile. Soundwave and Shockwave had a fight, Starscream got pissed and the mansion was destroyed. But everything seems to be up and running again. Besides the fact Bumblebee is about to get his ass kicked.**_

_**Bumblebee: NO! NO! NO! DON'T LET THEM!**_

_**Shockwave: OH IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU LET US GET IN TROUBLE!**_

_**Bumblebee: Well mabye you shouldn't have trashed the mansion!**_

_**Soundwave: Well too bad! It's fixed now thanks to Kingstriker!**_

_**Me: I'm exhausted!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Bumble-Pain

Soundwave and Shockwave were discussing something private in Shockwave's room! Bumblebee was staying close to Starscream in case the Waves try something. Despite Kingstriker's efforts, Soundwave still had several claw marks on his body and Shockwave had slightly bent antenna's and his only optic was blackened.

"So...besides beating the slag out of that runt, what else are we going to do to pay him back?" Soundwave asked as they sat in the dark and quiet room.

"Oh don't worry, I got it all figured out! Besides a beating, I would suggest a more...scarier approach!" Shockwave said coldly in his britsh accent.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Soundwave asked.

"Don't you remember this?" Shockwave stood up and transformed into Longarm! "This will make Bumblebee quiver in fear!"

Suddenly just outside, they heard what sounded like a boxing bell ringing. As the Waves looked through the window, Starscream and Kingstriker were busy duking it out in a new boxing ring that had been built in the backyard. Shockwave transformed back to normal then the two ran outside.

"Whoa, when did we get this?" Soundwave asked.

Starscream came over to one side of the ring and panted.

"We just got this from Kingstriker's friend Prodigal The Son. I never knew I would enjoy this sport!" Starscream said pounding his gloves together. "Simply sparring is my new favorite sport!"

Just then Bumblebee came over curious...but terrfied when he ended up between the waves who glare at him angrily. Bumblebee feels like shrinking down and decides to jump into the ring.

"Uh...I'll be the referee...he-he!" Bumblebee said nervously realizing he just dodged a bullet there.

Shockwave and Soundwave just stare at him for a few more seconds before walking off. But Shockwave turned around, pointed at Bee, then smashed a fist into his other hand before leaving. Bumblebee gulps before accidently getting punched in the face by Kingstriker.

"Whoops, sorry Bee you were in the way!" Kingstriker chuckled.

Later that night, Bumblebee stayed trapped in his room hoping the Waves wouldn't try ripping down his door. He then heard the doorbell rang. He looked through his window at the front of the house to see what looked like a new mech waiting for the door to open. Starscream opened the door.

"Ah...you must be a friend of the others...so nice to see you! Come in!" Starscream said totaly unaware of the plan.

"I overheard of a mech named Bumblebee living here! I used to be best friends with the guy!" Longarm said.

"Well, I'm sure Bumblebee would be happy to see you! BUMBLEBEE, SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Starscream said.

Bumblebee was very curious now and decided to quickly bolt out of his room and to the front door where the two were waiting.

"Ah Bumblebee...my old friend! It's been awhile!" Longarm said.

Bumblebee raised an optic-ridge. He didn't know any Longarm!

"I'm sorry...but do I actually know you?" Bee asked.

Longarm stepped closer and he grew a grin.

"Come on Bee, surely you remember me!" Longarms smirked evily.

The red dot on Longarm's forehead glowed brightly making Bumblebee nervous.

"Mabye you're someone I knew as a kid but, I don't remember most things quite well!" Bumblebee said rubbing the back of his head.

Then something even more strange was going on. Where was Soundwave and Shockwave? Of course Bee couldn't tell yet Longarm's true identity.

"Now then, excuse me while I talk to Soundwave! Then mabye later tonight we should...have fun!" Longarm said looking back at Bee with an evily grin.

Bumblebee wondered how Longarm knew the exact way to Soundwave's room. Starscream brushed past him before turning around.

"Do you really know him?" Starscream asked placing his claws on his hips.

"No, not really! I'm confused!" Bee said as he and Starscream looked back up at the stairs.

Just as Starscream was about to walk somewhere, Bumblebee stayed close behind him.

"Do you mind?" Starscream snarled.

"Dude, you heard the Waves!" Bee said.

"Primus!" Starscream face-palmed. "Bumblebee, you know if they were actually planning something, I would know right away. So relax, you're lucky I didn't claw your optics out for not stopping their little issue yesterday."

Bumblebee sighed and walked away. Throughout the rest of the day, Longarm would occasionaly spy around on Bumblebee. Bumblebee found this disturbing and would try to stay around places in the mansion that were normally not used a lot. He tried hanging around the indoor swimming pool, but Longarm came up to the surface of the water.

"Oh hey Bumblebee, didn't see you there!" Longarm said.

Bumblebee tried the living room, but found Longarm already sitting in there talking to Soundwave. Bumblebee backed up a bit upon seeing Soundwave who got up. Longarm proceeded to keep him back.

"Whoa, whoa hold on Soundwave, I know your mad...but this is not the way to solve things...at least not now!" Longarm whispered that last part.

Bumblebee backed some more before taking off running. Starscream came by.

"Uh...what was that all about?" Starscream asked.

"Nothing! I guess he's not used to seeing me yet!" Longarm shrugged.

"By the way, has any of you seen Shockwave?" Starscream asked.

"Nope!" They both said.

"Hmm!" Starscream said and walked away. "Must have went out for awhile!"

Soundwave and Shockwave chuckle. Nightime came and Bumblebee was getting more and more worried. Not once today did the Waves try to get him. And then there was Longarm, something was awfully strange about him. But why would he be here, and not Shockwave. Nothing added up. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like "Surfin' Bird" playing down the hall, but Shockwave wasn't heard singing like usual! Bee decided to risk his life and go out into the hall. He tip-toed past Starscream's room and finally stopped at Shockwave's room. The song kept playing but no singing or movement could be heard.

"Uh...oh primus! Shockwave?" Bumblebee bravely asked knocking.

But no one moved inside. Bumblebee thought that was really strange. He slowly opened the door expecting to get punched in the face but instead, nothing was in the room. The song played on. Bumblebee looked back but no one was in the hallway. He slowly stepped in and got closer and closer to the record. He knew just one sighting of Shockwave and he would be doomed. He decided to turn off the record and it became silent...but not for long.

"Hello Bumblebee!" Came a voice!

"AAHH!" Bumblebee yelled turning around to see Longarm. "Oh...Longarm it's you! I thought you were Shockwave!"

"I see!" Longarm said coming in. "So what brings you in here?"

"I heard "Surfin' Bird" so I assumed he was in here, but he wasn't!" Bee said.

"Shockwave really loves Surfin Bird!" Longarm said smirking big.

"Yeah...well Longarm it's been nice seeing you...again! But I must be going!" Bee said trying to go past him.

Longarm steps back, closes the door and locks it surprising Bumblebee!

"Uh...Longarm what gives?" Bee asked.

"What's the hurry Bumblebee...I wanted to tell you a secret!" Longarm said coming closer to Bee.

"Uh...what? Hurry though, Shockwave could be here any minute!"

"Actually, he's already here!" Longarm said as the red spot above his head glowed brightly.

"Huh?"

"Bumblebee...do you know who I really am?"

"No!"

Longarm suddenly transforms. Hands turn into claws, a black space slides down covering his face and the red optic grows, antenna's sprang out and stick up and the silver paint changes into purple. Bumblebee realizes Longarm was Shockwave.

"SHOCKWAVE?" Bumblebee yelled out.

"Yes...it's me! The whole time it was me! He-he. I played you like a fool! And now look, you're trapped in MY ROOM!" Shockwave said walking closer to Bee while snapping his claws.

"Wait Shockwave, let's talk about this!" Bee said.

Shockwave was able to trap Bee against the window. Bee's optics went wide.

"You see this?" Shockwave pointed to his optic that was slightly squinted. "My optic was blackened by Soundwave but nearly taken out by Starscream thanks to you not warning us that he was coming. And now I'm going to blacken yours! Now then, how should hurt you first? Soundwave will be displeased that I get you all to myself. Tell you what, since I'm a good sport, I'll give you a 3-second running start!" Shockwave said. "I'd take it!"

Bumblebee didn't have to be told twice, he bolted to the door, unlocking it and running down the hall. Shockwave transformed into a H-tank and rolled down the hallway looking for him.

"Come out Bumblebee! I know you're around here! It's only logic!" Shockwave sneered.

Bumblebee had a hard time seeing in the dark. He ran towards the elevator just as Shockwave turned a corner and spotted him. Shockwave charged his cannon blast and proceeded to blast him. Bee praised Primus when the door closed and the blast only burned the door. Bee waited as the elevator took him down to the main floor while the "Transformers Prime theme song" played as elevator music. However when the door opened, Shockwave was standing right there.

"SCRAP!" Bee yelled.

"COME HERE YOU!" Shockwave lunged at Bee but missed as Bee ducked.

Bumblebee scrambled away, through the living room, and into the kitchen with Shockwave catching up fast. Bumblebee thought his only chance to escape was to get to the front door. But Shockwave beat him there and blocked him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shockwave snarled.

Bee ran back into the kitchen and proceeded towards the basement door. He ran through and locked it behind him locking Shockwave out.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Shockwave growled.

Bumblebee ran down the stairs and found himself covered by darkness. It was quiet. Bee looked around trying to find the light switch. But instead, he felt someone grab him from behind and hold him still. A light flickered on illuminating him and...Soundwave.

"AAAHHH! SOUNDWAVE NO! LET ME GO!" Bumblebee pleaded.

Just then, Shockwave entered from the elevator nearbye.

"Poor poor Bumblebee!" Shockwave sneered. "Thought you can out-run us?"

"Yeah!" Bee said.

"Soundwave, I believe it's time for payback! Let's take him...to the ring!" Shockwave snarled as he latched his claws over Bee's face.

Bee vision was covered by a tentacle before he found himself seeing the ring. He noticed he had been placed in a corner and tied to a pole. Soundwave and Shockwave stood in another corner laughing.

"You know Bumblebee! You're doing us a favor!" Soundwave said.

"How?" Bee asked.

"We are going to get quite a workout!" Shockwave said.

Bee whimpered as the two approached him.

"Am I going to remember any of this?" Bee asked realizing those would be the final words he says for a while.

"Mabye...depends!" Soundwave said.

Bee winced as the Wave's proceeded to pummel him until he was knocked out. The next day...Bumblebee awoke in his berth severely battered and beaten. His right optic was hard to open and he only had it open half-way. Over him stood Soundwave, Shockwave and Kingstriker.

"Ugh...what happened?" Bee asked.

Shockwave and Soundwave chuckled then Bee remembered.

"So Bumblebee...what did you learn?" Soundwave asked.

"Never to piss you guys off?" Bee said nervously.

"Good!" Shockwave said.

"Good thing I haven't!" Kingstriker said.

"Don't push your luck Striker!" Soundwave warned.

Just then, Starscream entered the room not really caring what was going on.

"Uh...have you seen Longarm anywhere?" Starscream asked.

"Nope!" Shockwave said.

"Oh okay!" Starscream said leaving.

"He doesn't know?" Bee asked.

"Not right now!" Soundwave said.

"Uh-oh...did Starscream take the stairs?" Bee asked.

"Yeah why?" Kingstriker asked.

"I kinda-"

"OW! AH! OOF! UGH! OW! AH! **BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" BOOM!**

"Leaked oil on the stairs!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Starscream: OW THAT HURT!**_

_**Bumblebee: Sorry! Anyways...are we friends again?**_

_**Shockwave: Just because we wanted to pound you doesn't mean we weren't!**_

_**Soundwave: True!**_

_**Bumblebee: That's good!**_

_**Me: See, everything work's out in the end!**_

_**Bumblebee: This is not really a good ending...LOOK AT ME!**_

_**Starscream: Do we have to?**_

_**Bumblebee: (Growls)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Drunk Night

_**Orion: Hello everyone...you're probably wondering why Kingstriker is not here to speak with you guys. Well...let's just say...last night...one of Kingstriker's friends delieverd over a bunch of high grade and energon sweets. So things got out of hand and I'm now having trouble getting the guys to sober up. I will be writing this story so...yeah. Uh I also have with me here-**_

_**Grimlock (Animated): ME GRIMLOCK WANT TO WRITE STORY!**_

_**Orion: What? No! You'll just mess everything up! Besides, I don't know how...but somehow the Metarex leaders from Sonic X got in. I guess they wanted a say in this!**_

_**Dark Oak: You bet your aft we did!**_

_**Red Pine: We should be writing this!**_

_**Black Narcissus: Yeah, besides Kingstriker promised us some of that high grade!**_

_**Orion: You're not even cybertronian!**_

_**Yellow Zelkova: So? **_

_**Pale Bay Leaf: The hell does that matter?**_

_**Orion: Tough crowd, anyways...my friend Warpath (Fall of Cybertron) will come over and try to fix this mess!**_

_**Grimlock: Me Grimlock say just change story so they not drunk!**_

_**Orion: That would be boring!**_

_**Metarex Leaders: GET ON WITH IT!**_

_**Orion: (Shows death Look)**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Drunk Night

_**Early that morning...**_

Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Bumblebee and Kingstriker were busy playing a card game in Bumblebee's room since Bee was still injured.

"Fire beats wood!" Soundwave said throwing his card.

"But water beats fire!" Starscream said.

"Sun sucks up water!" Kingstriker said.

"Thunder blocks out sun!" Shockwave said.

"I'm out!" Bumblebee said placing his cards down in defeat.

"Me too!" Soundwave said.

"DAMN IT!" Kingstriker said.

"I guess I win!" Shockwave said getting ready to take all the cards but Starscream stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, I still have one card!" Starscream smirked holding his up.

Shockwave looked at his cards carefully. Starscream was teasing him by waving his card around. Shockwave finally selected a card and placed it down.

"Tornado! Beat that!" Shockwave said.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Kingstriker, Soundwave and Bumblebee said amazed.

"Alright then!" Starscream said and dramatically placed his card down hard. "BOO-YAH!"

Starscream's card had a meteor on it. The others gasped.

"WHAT!" Shockwave yelled as his optic grew bigger.

"AW YEAH, WHO'S THE WINNER NOW?" Starscream teased punching the air.

Shockwave growled and his antenna's shook.

"I WANT A REMATCH!" Shockwave snarled.

_**Ding Dong!**_

"I got it!" Kingstriker said.

When Kingstriker went to the door, he recived several packages seemingly one for all of them.

"Sweet! Come on guys! These packages belong to all of us!" Kingstriker said opening his.

When Bumblebee opened his, he found a mini-con in stasis! The min-con's name was Build Up. Bee was amazed.

"Sweet, Bumblebee said as the mini con jumped out of stasis and quickly latched onto Bumblebee's chest and activated a charge of power that was used to repair the damage to him faster. The mini-con never talked as he was too tired to do so.

Shockwave opened his package to find another mini-con. This one was named Hawkeye. She was able to see the heat and energon signitures of anyone, even through walls.

"Aw hello Hawkeye!" Shockwave greeted.

The mini-con simply waved and hopped into a compartment in Shockwave's chest seemingly tired.

"So...heat and energy signitures huh? Mabye now I can figure out why I always hear Soundwave wrestling himself in the berth nearly every night!" Shockwave thought.

Starscream nearly screamed in excitememnt when he opened his.

"YES! YES FINALLY! AN XBOX 360 AND FALL OF CYBERTRON! NOW I CAN TRY TO STEAL MEGATRON'S ARMY AWAY FROM HIM! HOORAY!' Starscream yelled running to him room to hook up to console.

Soundwave was shocked when he opened his.

"AWESOME, NOW I CAN PROVE HOW AWESOME MY AIM IS IN CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPTS 2! I will dominate Screamer!" Soundwave said.

Finally Kingstriker opened his package to see an upgraded version of Lugnut's "Punch of Kill Everything"!

"He-he, alright! Now I can gain control and teach anyone who messes with me a lesson!" Kingstriker said wanting Shockwave to install it in for him later.

"So...what's that other box?" Bee asked.

Kingstriker looked over to the only closed box left. When he opened it he saw what changed the entire day.

"HOLY SHIT! HIGH GRADE AND ENERGON TREATS!" Kingstriker yelled catching everyone's attention.

"HIGH GRADE? ENERGON TREATS?" Everyone else yelled.

"Are you sure we should be drinking it all?" Bee asked as he drunk some.

"Oh please, what's the worst that could happen?" Starscream asked already done with 3 cubes of high grade.

_**Later in the present...**_

Warpath came over to check on the group. He lived across the street and heard many things breaking and wild cheers. As he stepped in without knocking or ringing the bell, he found a strange sight. Starscream was layed out across the floor hold an empty cube that dripped little energon drops on the ground. Energon layed everwhere and so did the cubes. Starscream was asleep with his left optic blackened. He seemed to be smiling. Warpath carefully crept past him and up the stairs.

"Man, the guys must have REALLY drunk it all!" Warpath said.

As he got up the stairs, he spotted Shockwave in the hallway on the floor clutching a pillow. He was also asleep.

"Shockwave...Shockwave what happened?" Warpath said.

Shockwave woke up still drunk. He clumsly got up and started staggering towards Warpath.

"I...uh Warpath...hey buddy! Want to play a game?" Shockwave asked leaning himeslf into Warpath.

"No, I just want to ask what happened!" Warpath asked trying to get Shockwave away from him.

"OH MY GOD NO!" Shockwave suddenly screamed as he fell to the floor.

"WHAT?" Warpath said.

"THEY KILLED HIM! THEY KILLED KENNY! THE BASTARDS!" Shockwave said rolling on the floor covering his face.

"Oooookay!" Warpath said.

Suddenly, the sound of Starscream was heard as he somehow got up the stairs and shoved Warpath.

"Hey Warpath...buddy...let's fight!" Starscream said wiggling around.

"No thanks, but where are the others?" Warpath asked.

"I don't know...probably having fun...fun is fun!" Starscream said leaning against a railing to the steps but accidently toppled over and fell to the main floor.

"Ouch!" Warpath winced.

Suddenly, Bumblebee comes out of his room completely stripped of his armor.

"Hey...I got...to do something! I don't know what!" Bee said very drunk and staggered around in the hallway.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Warpath screamed covering his optics.

"Stop covering you old scrapper!" Bee yelled as he got closer.

Warpath suddenly heard rattling in the basement. As he tried down there , he saw Kingstriker already with the "Punch of Kill Everything" already installed in and was preparing to punch the ground.

"OH NO! KINGSTRIKER DO NOT!" Warpath warned.

He saw Soundwave in a corner wrapped in his own tentacles.

"Oh my tentacles are so soft." Soundwave said hugging himself. "I NEED HUGS!"

Suddenly Starscream came down tumbling down the stairs. He walked shakingly over to Warpath who looked surprised.

"Dude...you need to get claws like mine! They're so sharp and...and...just awesome!" Starscream said slowly clawing Warpath's back.

Warpath didn't have time to react as Starscream held on to him forcing Warpath to run.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF! STOP IT!" Warpath growled as he ran around the basement.

"YEE-HAW! I GOT ME A BIG ONE!" Starscream said grabbing Warpath's head.

"NO!" Warpath said trying to shake him off.

Suddenly, Kingstriker pounds the "Punch of Kill Everything" into the ground making everyone ram into a wall. Bumblebee is put off balance and fall to the main floor.

"OW!" Warpath yelled as he recovered. "That's it!"

Warpath attempts to tackle Kingstriker, but Kingstriker unleashes the "Punch of Kill Everything" on Warpath knocking him back into the wall. Bumblebee fell down the basement stairs laughing.

"WE...NEED...TO...BECOME A PRIME!" Bee yelled randomly.

"I WANT TO BECOME A PRIME!" Kingstriker yelled.

"PRIME! PRIME! PRIME!" Starscream yelled.

"LAZERBEAK IS SMALL!" Soundwave yelled.

Orion: Okay that's where I draw the line!

Orion jumps into the story, grabs Kingstriker's weapon arm and pounds the ground again making a large hold in the ground. This also knocks eveybody but Warpath and Orion out. Later...Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Kingstriker and Bumblebee wake up in there own beds with massive processor aches.

"Uh...oh man my head! Where are we?" Starscream asked.

"I feel like I just went 10 round with Megatronus!" Soundwave said.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! WHERE'S MY ARMOR?" Bee yelled.

"Hey guys, why do I suddenly feel the urge to punch something?" Kingstriker asked.

"Why is there armor strapped to my ceiling?" Shockwave asked.

Orion and Warpath look at each other while standing in the hallway near the doors.

"Should we tell them?" Orion asked.

"Nah, let them figure it out!" Warpath said.

"WHO SAID THAT?" Starscream asked confused. "Aw screw it...I need to get the Soundwave to repair Megatron in this game. Not like I want him to!"

"Huh, what about Megatron? I'm trying to shoot people here!" Soundwave said playing on the Xbox 360 now!

"Mabye we shouldn't have drank all the high grade!" Kingstriker said.

"WHAT DID I JUST FREAKING TELL YA?" Bee yelled.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Starscream: (Sober) Never doing that again!**_

_**Bumblebee: (Sober) You got that right!**_

_**Shockwave: (Sober) Okay I've been writing letters to some Kenny McCormick guy!**_

_**Kingstriker: (Sober) That's strange!**_

_**Orion: Yeah!**_

_**Soundwave: (Sober) HA-HA TOLD YOU I'M AWESOME AT THIS GAME!**_

_**Starscream: Lucky.**_

_**Warpath: That was the most unpleasant day I ever had. Being treated like some pet felt horrible!**_

_**Starscream: Tell that to Shockwave from this game!**_

_**Shockwave: HEY!**_

_**Grimlock: ME GRIMLOCK GET DRUNK TOO!**_

_**Dark Oak: That's something I'd rather not see!**_

_**Grimlock: ME GRIMLOCK WANT TO!**_

_**Orion: There's none left!**_

_**Metarex leaders: DAMN!**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Visit

_**Me: I'M BACK! Did you miss me...I bet you did.**_

_**Orion: I can't do this anymore!**_

_**Dreadwing: Hey Striker, can you tell Screamer I'm coming over for a visit with one of my friends?**_

_**Me: Uh-oh...uh...sure why not!**_

_**Orion: You're screwed!**_

_**Me: QUIET!**_

_**Dark Oak: Ha!**_

_**Me: DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE SONIC TO DESTROY?**_

_**Dark Oak: That became boring! Besides, he'll never defeat us anyway.**_

_**Orion: Says the guys who actually failed at the end of the series.**_

_**Dark Oak: FUCK YOU! WE GOT OUR OWN LIVES TO LIVE!**_

_**Me: Okay everybody stay calm. Hey, where's Grimlock?**_

_**Orion: I think he's in the story and took the last cube of high-grade with him!**_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Visit

Starscream was flying around town just needing a break from all the mechs in the mansion. He was proud to own it and was relieved that Dreadwing wasn't around. Or so he thought. Starscream recieved a call on his com link.

"Hello?"

"Hello Screamer, miss me?" Dreadwing answered.

Starscream gasped. The whole world around him shattered into millions of pieces. He studdered to answer.

"Uh...hello Dreadwing! How's your new house?" Starscream asked.

"It's fine...however, I wanted to let you know, that I'm coming by for a visit, to make sure you treating the mansion right!" Dreadwing's voice was stern with the last few words.

"I assure you everything is exactly the way it is!"

"Then you wouldn't mind me coming over for a visit?"

"Uh...I don't mind!"

"Good, see you in an hour!"

When Dreadwing hung up, Starscream stopped flying and fell down from the sky in horror. When he hit the ground, he fell right on front of Megatronus who was with his friend Quickblade (An OC from a friend) taking a walk.

"Megatronus! The greatest gladiator ever! How is everything?" Starscream asked nervously smiling.

"Ah, Starscream! The old troublemaker!" Megatron said helping him up.

"Heh, troublemaker!" Quickblade laughed.

"Sorry for nearly hitting you!" Starscream said backing up a bit.

"Not a problem! But now we must continue our walk!" Megatronus said. "Goodbye!"

"That seeker is weird!" Quickblade said.

"Oh you have no idea!" Megatronus said.

Starscream gulps knowing he was just dodged a severe pummeling from Megatronus. A troublemaker? He was no troublemaker!

"You bet I ain't Striker!" Starscream sneered.

Kingstriker pulls out "Punch of Kill Everything".

"Okay, mabye I am little troublesome! Anyways, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! DREADWING IS COMING! I'M DOOMED! I'm going to freak out now!"

Starscream runs frantically down the street without stopping. He races past Megatronus who is startled. He runs so fast he'd make Blurr ashamed. But as soon as he reaches the house, he trips and scrapes his knee. He sits up and grabs his knee in pain.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSS...AAAAAAAAAHHHH! SSSSSSSSSSSS...AAAAAHHHHH! SSSSSSSSSSSS...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SSSSSSS...AAAAAHHH!" Starscream groans in pain as he keeps rocking back and forth.

Kingstriker comes over to laugh at Screamer.

"Wow Screamer, didn't know a seeker could scrape his knee!" Kingstriker teased.

Starscream growled, got up and grabbed Kingstriker by the chest.

"LAUGH AGAIN, I DARE YOU!" Starscream threatened.

"What are you going to do?" Kingstriker sneered.

Starscream stabbed his claws into Kingstriker's chest killing him. Starscream gasped in horror.

"WHAT? NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM!" Starscream yelled covering his mouth.

"Relax Screamer I can't die in this body!" Kingstriker said picking himself up as the hole in his chest fixed itself.

"Oh phew!" Starscream said wiping his forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out!" Kingstriker said. "Don't I always?"

"Cool, thanks!" Starscream said.

Meanwhile in the house, Grimlock was busy playing Fall of Cybertron with Soundwave watching. Grimlock was busy playing himself on the part where he had just found where Shockwave was stationed at.

"ME GRIMLOCK DESTORY SHOCKWAVE!" Grimlock said slightly buzzed from the high-grade.

Just then, Shockwave was about to enter the room but Soundwave stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, where are you going?" Soundwave asked.

"I was just seeing what you were doing!" Shockwave said.

"Uh...now's not a good time!" Soundwave said.

_**In game...(Spoilers)**_

Grimlock has just been put in energy restraints and is furiously trying to break free so he could destroy Shockwave. Shockwave scoffs.

"You didn't think I'd built something so powerful such as you...and not have a way to control it! Now, sit there like a good pet while I finish my work." Shockwave said typing on his computer as he contacted Megatron.

_**In reality...**_

"Who was that talking?" Shockwave asked. "Why did it sound like a different version of me?"

"It's nothing!" Soundwave said. "Can you come by later?"

_**In game...**_

"NO ONE CONTROLS...GRIMLOCK!" Grimlock yells as he transforms into a T-rex and proceeds to bite off Shockwave's left arm and eat it before whacking Shockwave off the screen!

_**Back in reality...**_

"YES! ME GRIMLOCK SUPERIOR!" Grimlock yelled out not noticing a struggling Soundwave with a too curious Shockwave. "UH-OH!"

Soundwave signaled Grimlock to pause the screen which he did frantically. Just in time when Shockwave broke free from Soundwave's grasp and looked in. Grimlock looked at Shockwave like he had been caught by Barricade.

"Who was that talking?" Shockwave asked.

"Uh...me Grimlock was...uh...playing roles with random bots on the game?" Grimlock said.

If this was a cartoon a sweatdrop would appear on the back of his head. Shockwave shrugged and left! When he was gone, Soundwave went over to Grimlock and rubbed him on the head.

"Nice save!" Soundwave said.

"Soundwave want me Grimlock to restart at last checkpoint?"

"Please!"

Starscream and Kingstriker were meanwhile making sure everything on the main floor was clean. Kingstriker cleaned the living room and Starscream was cleaning the kitchen. Bumblebee helped as well by cleaning the stairs, elevator and bathrooms.

"Dude Screamer, it's not like Dreadwing threatened you before he left!" Kingstriker said.

"I know, but I know Dreadwing. He will beat my face in like there's no tomorrow." Starscream said.

Later, the mansion was clean, but there was one problem. Grimlock!

"Why me Grimlock have to leave! Big purple flyer don't like me?" Grimlock whined.

"We don't know Grimlock! He's never seen you before!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah, he'd probably be mad seeing a dinobot here!" Shockwave said.

"Aw!" Grimlock said looking down.

Starscream didn't want to make Grimlock upset, even he hated to upset someone without a reason.

"Grimlock you can stay and rent a room, but you got to stay hidden." Starscream said.

"ME GRIMLOCK LOVE LONG CLAWED FLYER!" Grimlock yelled grabbing Starscream into a death hug.

"He-he...thanks!" Starscream said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, everyone yelped at first.

"GRIMLOCK, THE BASEMENT NOW! I'LL GO WITH YA!" Bee yelled as they sprinted down the basement stairs.

Starscream opened the door and there was Dreadwing.

"Hello Screamer, it's been awhile!" Dreadwing said.

"It has...who is that?" Starscream asked noticing the mech behind him who was as tall as Dreadwing.

"I'm Prodigal The Son!" He said happily.

"OH SNAP! So you're the Prodigal who sent us all of this awesome stuff...THANK YOU!" Starscream said.

"No problem! And uh...you mind Soundwave not seeing this?" Prodigal said showing a few big boxes he had behind him.

"Oh no problem, Shockwave would you mind showing Prodigal to the back door of the mansion?" Starscream asked.

"Sure, follow me!" Shockwave said as they ran around the house.

Starscream and Dreadwing began going around the house. Starscream hoped Dreadwing would be satisfied. Nothing was out of place.

"So Dreadwing...what made you come around?" Starscream asked.

"I just like to check up on things, besides, I know how you are!" Dreadwing smirked.

"He-he, I see!"

Kingstriker and Soundwave watched from the second floor and giggled.

"Man, I bet Starscream is starting to sweat!" Kingstriker said.

"I know right, but all this standing around is making me bored. Want to play some CoD BO 2?"

"Sure!"

Meanwhile, Shockwave and Prodigal were in the basement building a giant laboratory for Soundwave. Bumblebee and Grimlock even tried to help since they had nothing else to do.

"Me Grimlock like building things!" Grimlock said.

"I bet you do!" Bee laughed.

Prodigal and Shockwave thought that was cute. Meanwhile, Dreadwing and Starscream have been walking around the entire mansion. Dreadwing seemed pleased with the results.

"Uh...Dreadwing, what exactly were you going to do if this place wasn't the way you wanted it?" Starscream asked.

"Well, mabye you shouldn't know. But knowing you, I think you're planning something!" Dreadwing said stopping him.

"Huh?"

"Yes, are you sure you've been keeping this place in order, or did you just clean up this place before I came! Be honest!" Dreadwing said crossing his arms.

Starscream looked like he was facing Megatronus in the arena. Dreadwing let out a little growl. Starscream's wings twitched, his legs wobbled and his claws tapped together. Dreadwing leaned in closer to Screamer with his fists clenched. Starscream gave in.

"ALRIGHT! I GIVE! YES WE JUST CLEANED THIS PLACE UP RIGHT BEFORE YOU CAME OVER! THIS PLACE HAS BEEN HAVOC SO FAR! WE'VE BROKEN THINGS, DAMAGED THINGS, REPLACED THINGS, I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BEAT ME OR TAKE THIS PLACE AWAY FROM ME! IT'S ALL I HAVE!" Starscream yelled layed out on the floor.

Soundwave, Kingstriker, Shockwave, Bumblebee, Prodigal and a still hiding Grimlock heard everything. Dreadwing smiled.

"Relax Screamer, I know you're just trying to impress me!" Dreadwing said. "Besides, it's your mansion now...do what you want!"

"Really, you're not going to hurt me?" Starscream asked.

"Hurt you? No, why?"

"I...aw never mind!"

Much later, Dreadwing had left and Bumblebee wanted Soundwave to come downstairs. When they got down there, Soundwave gasped. He was facing his own laboratory. Berths, tables, machines, tools and weapons were orgainzed all over the place. It covered the entire basement. Under the visor he teared.

"Prodigal, Shockwave, Bumblebee, Grimlock...this is the best thing ever! I can't believe it! My own lab!" Soundwave said nearly falling to his knees.

They all smiled as Soundwave walked around admiring everything.

"Should we give him some room?" Bumblebee asked.

"I think so!" Prodigal said. "I'll see you guys!"

"Me Grimlock like seeing mechs happy!" Grimlock said before they went upstairs.

When they reached the top, they saw Shockwave carrying Starscream over his shoulder.

"What happened?" Kingstriker said coming down the stairs.

"Starscream's just relieved that it's all over!" Shockwave said. "I'll put him to bed!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Me: That was too close!**_

_**Shockwave: Yeah, tell me about it!**_

_**Soundwave: Hey Kingstriker, doesn't this story only have a few more chapters left?**_

_**Me: I think so! I thought about ending it here...but I came up with some more ideas!**_

_**Grimlock: Aw, me Grimlock don't want it to end!**_

_**Me: Don't worry! You act like I'm leaving Fanfiction forever...calm down!**_

_**Starscream: Any plans for your next story?**_

_**Me: Well, I thought one focusing on that seeker Breakaway and Soundwave.**_

_**Soundwave: YAY!**_

_**Bumblebee: So, how's the lab?**_

_**Soundwave: It is excellent!**_

_**Dark Oak: Mabye we should takeover!**_

_**Grimlock: ME GRIMLOCK SAY GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE ME GRIMLOCK TEAR OFF YOUR ARMS LIKE SHOCKWAVE!**_

_**Shockwave: WHAT?**_

_**Grimlock: OOPS!**_

_**Orion and Megatron: BUSTED!**_

_**Me: GO AWAY!**_


	8. Chapter 8: CLAW FEST

_**Me: SOUNDWAVE WHAT HAPPENED?**_

_**Soundwave: Oops, I didn't mean for it too happen!**_

_**Bumblebee: Primus, now Shockwave is stuck acting like a...like a...uh...Kingstriker what did you call those animals?**_

_**Me: Dog!**_

_**Soundwave: All I was trying to do is give Shockwave extra intelligence because of his jealousy of Orion but somehow some earth dog hair got mixed with the processor machine mabye.**_

_**Starscream: Are you sure it wasn't mabye some of Grimlock's saliva?**_

_**Grimlock: ME GRIMLOCK NO DOG, ME KING!**_

_**Bumblebee: Grimlock did you get saliva on the machine?**_

_**Grimlock: Mabye!**_

_**Me: Oh and by the way, you do sometimes act like a dog!**_

_**Grimlock: (Growls)**_

_**Shockwave: (Comes in and pounces on Starscream)**_

_**Starscream: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!**_

_**Grimlock: COME HERE SHOCKWAVE!**_

_**(Grimlock tackles Shockwave igniting a brawl between the two)**_

_**Me: Victor Sigma why do I bother hanging around anymore? No wonder this story only has one or two more chapter left.**_

* * *

Chapter 8: CLAW-FEST

Kingstriker is trapped under Shockwave's weight on the living room couch as he sleeps on top of him. Kingstriker worries that if he makes one wrong move he would get the clawing of a lifetime. Starscream walked over laughing. Kingstriker growls.

"This is not funny Starscream!" Kingstriker snarls.

"It is to me!" Starscream smirks.

"Alright Screamer, next time the mansion is destroyed, I won't be here!" Kingstriker said.

"Uh...nevermind what I said, how did he-"

"He just simply got on top of me while I was lying down. And now I can't get up!"

"Hmm, interesting!"

Starscream attempts to pull Shockwave off of him but recieves a growl forcing him away.

"Oh yeah, you're in trouble!" Starscream said looking around. "I may have an idea!"

Starscream runs to Shockwave's room to grab his hammer and starts waving it around.

"Oh Shockwave...your hammer is here!" Starscream teased.

Shockwave's optic shot open at this and he turned his head around tilting it.

"You want it?" Starscream asked.

Shockwave scrambled off Kingstriker and started to raise up and press against Starscream's chest.

"GO FETCH!" Starscream said throwing it down the basement stairs.

Shockwave eagerly runs down the stairs on all fours to get it.

"Thanks Screamer!" Kingstriker said. "Is Soundwave fixing the machine?"

"Yeah, good thing too! He said he should be done in a few hours!" Starscream said.

"Good! Now then-OOF!" Kingstriker is tackled by Shockwave with the hamer in one hand.

"Good boy!" Starscream smirked rubbing Shockwave's head.

This turned into Shockwave falling on his back and Starscream giving him a belly rub. Shockwave loved it as one of his legs twitched.

"You know Shockwave, for a reindeer mech turned into a dog...you're a pretty cool cat!"

_**STARSCREAM JUST SAID THAT!**_

"Take it home with ya!"

Meanwhile, Grimlock was talking with Soundwave down in the lab.

"Me Grimlock no dog, but...only me Grimlock deserve treatment dog bot getting!" Grimlock snarled.

"Relax Grimlock, Shockwave won't be a dog for long!" Soundwave assured.

"Dog bot better be fixed soon, or me Grimlock and Soundwave will have problem!" Grimlock threatened as he got in Soundwave's face.

Soundwave backed up and tried to distract Grimlock with something.

"Uh...Grimlock how about you go upstairs and play with Bumblebee with the new Wii we have!" Soundwave suggested.

"He-he, Soundwave said wee wee!" Grimlock chuckled before goign up stairs.

But when he got upstairs, he saw Starscream playing with Shockwave. He growled and cracked his knuckles.

"SHOCKWAVE!" Grimlock snarls.

Shockwave growls as well like a dog. Starscream somehow ends up between them and has a hard time keeping the two apart. Shockwave and Grimlock were desperately trying to claw each other up but end up clawing Starscream up instead.

"Man I didn't know the Animated version of Grimlock and Shockwave could be so troublesome." Kingstriker face-palmed.

Bumblebee came down to grab Grimlock away from Shockwave who was being held back by Starscream and Kingstirker. Bee was able to distract Grimlock by entering his room and offering him extra energon treats.

"Me Grimlock satisfied!" Grimlock said as Bumblebee rubbed his head while playing the Wii with his new DDR game.

Over nearbye, Anonymous BW FG was sitting on Bee's bed playing the game with Bee. She was the one who brought over the Wii and game for the mansion. Bee had invited her over for the day. Meanwhile, Kingstriker and Starscream were busy keeping Shockwave occupied. Now, Shockwave was lying across Kingstriker's lap while Starscream sat beside him.

"So Screamer, all these problems could be solved by kicking Shockwave and Soundwave out!" Kingstriker suggested.

"WHAT! NO! I COULDN'T!" Starscream said.

"Ugh, you know Screamer I can't keep this going, you're going to have to learn to handle things without my help!" Kingstriker said.

"Yeah, I know...soon I will learn Striker...I promise!" Starscream assured. "Shockwave's cute when he's sleeping!"

Meanwhile, Soundwave was fixing the final parts on the machine. Grimlock came down impatient!

"Soundwave, are you done?" Grimlock snarled.

"Annnnnd, done!" Soundwave said. "Now Shockwave can be returned to normal."

Soundwave called Shockwave down by whistling. Shockwave woke up and ran with Starscream and Kingstriker to the basement where Soundwave got ready. As Shockwave made his way over to Soundwave. He got Shockwave to lie down on the berth while he placed a helmet with cords on it on top of his head. Grimlock grew a smirk.

"He-he, me Grimlock superior!" Grimlock snarled as the machine sprung to life.

About 2 hours later...Shockwave was back to normal and was sitting on the living room couch completely embarrased and tired. Soundwave sat next to him writing a happy letter to Prodigal The Son.

"Dear Prodigal, this lab is one of the best things I ever used. I feel like I live down there and I'm in my element. All the machines worked perfectly and fast. I got Shockwave turned back to normal and I must thank you and your OC Mach for giving me the right machines to do the job. Shockwave has learned that he can't be as smart as everybody. So...everyone's happy! Thanks again...your friend, Soundwave." Soundwave finished the letter and set it aside to give it to Kingstriker later.

He looked at Shockwave who was refusing to speak. He felt sorry for Shockwave and wanted to make him happy.

"Hey come on, don't be upset! Cheer up!" Soundwave said patting him on the back.

Shockwave shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You want your hammer?"

Shockwave shook no!

"You want some Surfin' Bird?"

No again.

"Want to take a dump in Orion's desk later?"

Shockwave nodded.

"Okay we will, but first...mabye this will cheer you up..."

Soundwave leaves then comes back wearing a banana suit and shaking maracas!

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! WHERE HE AT, WHERE HE AT, WHERE HE AT, WHERE HE AT, NOW THERE YOU GO, THERE YOU GO, THERE YOU GO, THERE YOU GO. PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY-"

"I'm sorry Soundwave, but that's not working this time!" Shockwave proceeds to leave but Soundwave continues.

"DO THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Me: How you feel?**_

_**Shockwave: Not so good!**_

_**Soundwave: I tried!**_

_**Shockwave: Mabye another time!**_

_**Starscream: Ugh, glad that's over!**_

_**Grimlock: ME GRIMLOCK BACK TO GETTING ATTENTION!**_

_**Bumblebee: Yeah, dog attention!**_

_**Grimlock: WHAT DID YELLOW BUG JUST SAY?**_

_**Bumblebee: I said uh...dog-gone awesome attention?**_

_**Grimlock: Me Grimlock don't get it!**_

_**Orion: WHO THE FUCK TOOK A DUMP IN MY DESK!**_

_**Me: RUN! Oh by the way, mabye one or two chapters left! Haven't decided! It's about time Starscream can handle this himself! NOW RUN!**_


	9. Chapter 9: STRIKA WAVE

_**Me: Well, I don't know if this is the last chapter or not...but we'll see. I think there will be one more after this!**_

_**Grimlock: Me Grimlock have new people over!**_

_**Starscream: Who?**_

_**Grimlock: Me Grimlock meet Blackout and Strika from Animated like me and Shockwave.**_

_**Shockwave: Did you say Strika...you mean...Lugnut's old girlfriend?**_

_**Bumblebee: Bingo!**_

_**Shockwave: (Antenna's curl into a heart shape and optic take the shape of a heart)**_

_**Soundwave: You think you have a shot?**_

_**Shockwave: I hope so!**_

_**Starscream: You better watch out because Blackout is her brother. See if he approves.**_

_**Shockwave: Oh slag! Starscream help me!**_

* * *

Chapter 9: STRIKA-WAVE

Shockwave is on a cybertronian version of Face-book and was looking for Strika anywhere on it. Starscream popped in to help him.

"So Shockwave, are you sure Strika is the femme you want?" Starscream asked.

"I have never even seen a more beautiful women than her!" Shockwave said not taking his optic off the screen.

"Not even Arcee?" Starscream asked.

"Orion already has her!"

"Giggity, anyways...Grimlock did say he knows her. He is good friends with Blackout!"

"I guess I-OH SNAP SHE'S HERE!" Shockwave said excitedly as her profile appeared on his screen. She was on the site as well. "Starscream can we talk later...I think I just struck rich energon!"

Starscream chuckled as he walked out where Kingstriker, Soundwave, Bumblebee and Grimlock were waiting.

"Found her?" Kingstriker asked.

"You know it, hey Grimlock, will she like him?" Starscream asked.

"Me Grimlock sure she will! Of course me Grimlock should've told reindeer mech that she is a very tough fighter! Strika is pretty rowdy and like to fight! That's why she usually spars with Blackout a lot, Shockwave better not make her angry!" Grimlock warned.

The others shuttered at this! But once Grimlock explained her kind attitude and strong bravery they felt better. Shockwave soon came out looking like he had found a ocean of rich energon.

"So...how was the conversation?" Starscream asked.

"It went...WONDERFUL! She wants to meet me in the alley beside her house! BOO-YAH!" Shockwave said and grabbed Kingstriker. "DON'T YOU DARE ALTER THIS STORY ANY WAY TO RUIN ME!"

"Relax, I wouldn't want to ruin your relationship!" Kingstriker assured.

Strika and Blackout were in fact, sparring in the alley beside their house. They seemed to have no mercy on each other but of course fought fairly. Right now, Blackout had Strika on the ground pinned. She was trying really hard to get him off.

"You're not going to win this time Strika!" Blackout laughed.

"That's what you think!" Strika said and head-butted Blackout in the face.

Strika got up and pinned Blackout against the wall and was about to assure "Lights Out" for Blackout but was interrupted by the presence of Shockwave and Starscream.

"Uh...are we interrupting something?" Shockwave asked nervously.

"Who are you?" Blackout snarled.

"Don't worry Blackout, this is the mech I met online!" Strika said happily.

Shockwave shook with happiness and Starscream had to whack him on the head.

"Thank you for that, so Strika...I'm pleased to meet you!" Shockwave said walking over.

"It's nice to see you as well!" Strika said shaking his hand.

"So...you're really interested in me?" Shockwave asked.

"Sure, you seem like my type, tall, smart, funny!" Strika chuckled. Blackout rolled his optics.

"Wow, everything about you is my type too! Tough, brave, a good fighter, all of it is nice!" Shockwave said trying to keep his antenna's from vibrating.

"You know Strika, I know someone that has a name similar to yours!" Starscream sneered.

Kingstriker: DON'T YOU DARE!

"I'm kidding!"

"Strika can I talk to you for a minute?" Blackout asked.

"Fine!" Strika said.

Meanwhile, Shockwave and Starscream chatted.

"Screamer, is it possible to invite her over for awhile. So we can have a proper place to talk?" Shockwave asked.

"Shockwave, for you, she can rent a room for all I care!" Starscream smiled.

"Thank you! I bet she likes you already too!" Shockwave said.

"Mabye, me and Blackout don't talk regulary but I heard he considers me a friend!" Starscream thought. "I wonder what they are talking about."

"Strika are you sure? You already had ONE single-opticed mech and that didn't work out." Blackout explained.

"So? Shockwave seems more smarter and would make more sense!" Strika explained. "Besides, look at him!"

Blackout looks at Shockwave who seems to be going on and on about her! He sighs.

"I guess! I mean, I shouldn't be the judge of this situation!" Blackout said. "But...you two just met, are you actually going to become a girlfriend right away?"

"Well, I don't think so! I think we should wait mabye...a year!" Strika suggested.

At the same time, Shockwave was considering the same thing.

"Mabye we should wait a year or something like that!" Shockwave suggested.

"That may work out!" Starscream nodded.

That's when the two future lovers looked at each other and got closer to each other.

"So...Shockwave...I was wondering if mabye you want to slow this down a bit and just be friends for mabye just a few years." Strika explained.

"Strika, I would gladly accepting being just friends at this point, as long as I am near you!" Shockwave said.

Starscream and Blackout decided to give the two a few minutes and they walked off. Of course once they left, Strika and Shockwave looked at each other devilishly.

"I'm sure one little kiss wouldn't hurt before we backdown to just friends!" Strika purred.

"Oh I wouldn't mind at all. Even though we technically don't have mouths, we can make this work without me turning into Longarm!" Shockwave purred back.

Later, Strika and Blackout introduced themselves to the rest of the group who agreed to let them have a room. Shockwave seemed satisfied with just being friends right now with Strika. Of course he always had time for his friends. Besides, Strika had friends of her own as well. Meanwhile, Prodigal The Son's OC Mach brought over a Prototype for Soundwave's immobolizer which was used to restrain patients. Soundwave knew it would come in handy if Grimlock or Blackout fought over high-grade.

"Thanks Mach, this will help a lot!" Soundwave nodded to the green seeker with red hightlights.

"No problem, happy to help. He-he, can't wait to see that stun someone!" Mach smirked.

"I know right! This should be fun!" Soundwave said smirking behind the visor.

That night, Strika visited Starscream.

"Hey Starscream, thanks again for giving us a room." Strika said. "I'm glad I met Shockwave."

"I'm sure you two will work out just fine. I'm sure of it!" Starscream said sitting on his bed. "But I have to warn you, don't come across Shockwave when he's listening to Surfin' Bird or playing with his hammer!"

"I'll keep that in mind!" Strika chuckled before she left.

As she walked down the hallway, she quickly walked into Shockwave's room where he was alseep. She went over to give him a quick kiss before leaving. Despite being asleep, Shockwave's atenna's twitched happily. Meanwhile, Grimlock was boasting to Bumblebee downstairs.

"Grimlock you don't honestly believe you can beat Strika! She's like a professional boxer." Bumblebee said.

"Me Grimlock can fight and defeat her anytime...anywhere!" Grimlock boasted.

"Oh really?" Came a voice!

"OH SCRAP!" Grimlock said seeing Strika come up behind him somehow. "Uh...me Grimlock meant to say have fun!"

Strika growled.

"Alright then, tomorrow morning, you, me, the ring outside!" Strika challenged.

"Oh dude, you're screwed!" Bee said taking off running.

"Me Grimlock piss pelvic plating!"

* * *

_**Me: Sorry that was so short! But hopefully since the next chapter is the last one, it will be long!**_

_**Grimlock: (Restrained on a berth) OW! Me Grimlock nearly saw Primus!**_

_**Shockwave: That's what you get!**_

_**Grimlock: Stop! Talking!**_

_**Bumblebee: We're going to miss you Kingstriker, at least in this story.**_

_**Me: I'll miss you guys too!**_

_**Soundwave: Shame next chapter is going to be the last chapter!**_

_**Me: Starscream are you you're ready to do this without me?**_

_**Starscream: Just watch!**_

_**Blackout: Anybody want to explain what happened and why there are a few drops of energon over in the boxing ring?**_

_**Grimlock: STOP IT!**_

_**Strika: YOU MAD?**_

_**Grimlock: ...Victor Sigma!**_

_**Victor Sigma: STOP SAYING MY NAME!**_

_**All: WHAT THE HELL?**_


	10. Chapter 10: Mansion Champ

_**Me: Well, I think were at the end!**_

_**Starscream: Time for me to take over soon!**_

_**Soundwave: Oh joy!**_

_**Starscream: (Growls)**_

_**Shockwave: Hey Grimlock how are you feeling?**_

_**Grimlock: (Still in pain) Ugh...oh...me Grimlock hurt like the pit.**_

_**Strika: (Laughs evily)**_

_**Blackout: That's my sister!**_

_**Bumblebee: Well Starscream, you made it 10 days without breaking down, how do you feel?**_

_**Starscream: It's like a...miracle actually! Sure we we've had our crazy days...well everyday was a crazy day. Think about it, crazy dances, slippery stairs, fighting brothers, boxing rings, drunk nights, visits, reindeer dogs and girlfriends! What could possibly happen next?**_

_**Me: We'll see because this will be the last time I enjoy it...mabye...**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Mansion Champ

Starscream woke up one morning fresh and relaxed. He stretched his wings, flexed his claws and bended his legs. He felt good, like today was going to be totaly different from the others. He grew a big smile as Kingstriker came in forgetting to knock.

"Ah Kingstriker, leaving so soon?" Starscream asked curious.

"No, not till tonight!" Kingstriker said. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, just happy that I could keep this mansion up together! I'm still surprised!" Starscream said. "I just know I'm ready, to prove to Dreadwing that I can handle this all on my own. And there is no way Soundwave, Shockwave, Bumblebee, Grimlock, Strika or Blackout will ruin it. I own this place, not them and I won't hesitate to use drastic force!" Starscream finished not realizing a large flag with a nicer version of the Decepticon symbol on it right behind him waving. When he finished it vanished.

"Very good!" Kingstriker actually clapped.

Meanwhile, Soundwave was back down in his basement with the new helicopter mech Twister (Prodigal The Son's other OC) helping him with Grimlock. Twister was to replace Kingstriker's position and be the new medic for Starscream. He was shy and sometimes hard to talk to but he was known as one of the best medics in Iacon. Grimlock was too embarrased to be seen in his condition as Strika had really messed him up.

"Me Grimlock still hurt!" Grimlock whined.

"Don't worry Grimlock we should be done soon!" Soundwave assured. "Right Twister?"

"Yep! Soon!" Twister said calmly.

"Hey Twister think you can handle yourself around here, it gets pretty crazy!" Soundwave chuckled.

"Hehe, I'll be fine!" Twister said. "Uh...who's Strika again?"

Strika was busy sparring again with her brother Blackout in the backyard boxing/wrestling ring. Shockwave watched from outside silently cheering Strika on. Both siblings were evenly matched and very injured. They landed punch after punch to each other and none of them gave up. Finally after a few more minutes, Blackout loses when Strika punches him out of the ring making him land right beside Shockwave who fell over. Strika wiped her forehead and went to their side of the ring.

"Hey Shockwave, are you sure you don't want to go a few rounds with me?" Strika asked.

"Uh...no thanks Strika! I want to be able to see today, unlike your brother!" Shockwave said pointing to Blackout's optics that were swollen nearly shut.

"Ugh...I can't see!" Blackout said staggering to his feet.

"Man up Blackout!" Strika said walking out of the ring. "You act like it's the first time!"

Shockwave was alarmed at this! His antenna's lowered down a bit. Strika came towards Shockwave and laughed.

"Poor poor Blackout, hasn't beat me in a while!" Strika said.

"I see, so...you never told me if you are like a champion boxer, or...former gladiator!" Shockwave tried naming off some cybertronian sports.

"Actually, I am a former boxing champion, 20 eons running! And actually the first win was when I started, I retired after the 20th time!" Strika said seemingly impressing Shockwave.

"Wow, I am going to be the boyfriend of a champion boxer who never loss a fight? LOGICALLY AWESOME!" Shockwave thought in his head.

"You okay Shocky?" Strika asked concerned.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm good! I was just thinking!" Shockwave said rubbing his head. "She called me Shocky!"

"Oh...well I'll see you later!" Strika said seeing Blackout run straight into the back of the mansion.

Meanwhile, Kingstriker, Starscream and Bumblebee were in the living room talking.

"So Starscream, should we like...throw a party or something?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know!" Screamer said thinking.

"I think we should, to celebrate 10 days of being at this mansion. Dreadwing will be so jealous!" Kingstriker said.

"I agree, and I should make a list of people to come over!" Bee said grabbing a data pad. "Now let's see: Me, Starscream, Kingstriker, Soundwave, Shockwave, Grimlock, Strika, Blackout, mini-cons, Orion, Megatronus, Twister, Prodigal The Son, Anonymous BW FG, Warpath, Wheeljack, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Dark Oak, Red Pine, Yellow Zelkova, Black Narcissus, Pale Bay Leaf, Mach, Quickblade, Arcee and I believe that's it."

"That's more people than I thought!" Kingstriker said. "Yep, Dreadwing will be jealous!"

Meanwhile downstairs, Strika had brought down her brother for Soundwave and Twister to help. Grimlock was fully repaired and was able to leave. Strika noticed him.

"Hey Grimlock!" Strika purred evily.

Grimlock whimpered as he walked past her.

"Uh...hey Strika!" Grimlock said and sprinted up the stairs.

Later...a large mansion-sized party was going on, lights were replaced with colorful party lights and the music played loud. The song currently playing was "Stadium Rave" from Spongebob. The only thing missing from that song was jellyfish. Everybody on Bumblebee's list was there...and I mean everyone. They were all having a great time, dancing, talking, drinking (Not high-grade), and playing around. Starscream was in the middle of it all talking to Kingstriker.

"Well how's the party going?" Kingstriker asked.

"Fabulous, in fact, it's so EPIC!" Starscream said.

Just then, three unfamiliar mechs raced by seemingly chasing each other.

"Who are they?" Starscream asked.

"Oh that's Blast Off, Vortex and Swindle. Part of the Combaticons, I hired Brawl and Onslaught to be the bodyguards outside!" Bumblebee explained walking over.

As the party went on, more old music played, Shockwave's "Surfin Bird", Soundwave's "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" and a rock version of the "Transformers Prime Theme". Soundwave, Shockwave, Strika, Kingstriker and Grimlock were dancing together in the middle of the living room. Blackout, the Combaticons and the Rowdyruff Boys were busy talking on the second floor. Everyone else was just scattered around. Outside, the party lights blared everywhere. Even illuminating a seeker that had just landed on the roof and made a call. Kingstriker went over to Starscream who was just finishing his cube of energon.

"Hey Screamer, there's someone here to see you!" Kingstriker said.

When they got on the roof, there was Dreadwing seemingly smiling. Starscream became nervous.

"Hey Dreadwing, nice to see you! Uh...did I forget to mention to party to you?" Starscream asked mentally face-palming.

"Don't worry Screamer, I don't have time for partying anyway. I'm mainly here to congradulate you on your success at lasting at least 10 days after I gave you the keys." Dreadwing said.

"Wow, really? Well, thank you!" Starscream said.

"So it's true Striker, you're leaving here?" Dreadwing asked.

"Yeah, but of course I'll visit! Besides, Prodigal The Son's OC Twister has agreed to take my place and be a medic!" Kingstriker said. "I'll be missing this place!"

"Yeah, sometimes so do I!" Dreadwing said. "But I believe It's in good claws!"

Starscream blushed slightly and giggled.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't want to come in, plenty of energon!" Starscream offered.

"I'm good...but you'll see me again Screamer! I'll see ya around!" Dreadwing said, transformed and took off into the night.

Starscream and Kingstriker watched until he was out of sight! Once he was, Starscream hugged Kingstriker.

"Thank you Kingstriker for everything!" Starscream said.

"No problem! I'm glad to help!" Kingstriker said.

"So...this is it huh?" Starscream said breaking the hug. "Just for now?"

"Just for now! I'll be back!" Kingstriker said. "Promise!"

Starscream nearly teared as Kingstriker backed up and began to materialize away.

"See you around Screamer!" Kingstriker said as he fully faded away waving.

Starscream was now alone on the roof, sad but happy! He walked down the join the others in the party. Shockwave, Soundwave and Bumblebee noticed a tear in Starscream's left optic.

"You alright Screamer?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, just saying goodbye to a helper!" Starscream said and other knew what he meant.

"Come on Screamer, let's get some more energon! It's now your time to own the mansion!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah let's go mansion owner!" Shockwave said.

Starscream smirked.

"I AM STARSCREAM! LEADER OF THIS MANSION!" Starscream yelled out and everyone cheered!

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Me: Wow, that was some ending!**_

_**Starscream: So when exactly is your next story?**_

_**Me: Either Christmas week or next year! Got to get my ideas flowing through my head! Of course I got Exams so I need to focus on those!**_

_**Soundwave: I'm so glad I'll be in the next story!**_

_**Shockwave: I want to be in it!**_

_**Me: Now calm down! We will see!**_

_**Breakaway (ROTF video game): About time I come back!**_

_**Bumblebee: You've been gone for awhile!**_

_**Breakaway: Yeah I know!**_

_**Jazz (Bayformers): Hey what about me?**_

_**Barricade (Prime): Or me?**_

_**Me: Primus...I'll see what I can do! Don't bug me! UGH! **_


End file.
